Crazy Days
by csicrazii
Summary: Sara and Nick can have some crazy days, but those days are the ones that make life fun. Third chapter is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crazy Days

**Summary: **Sara and Nick can have some crazy days...

**AN: **Its insane how much of this was based off a tripI took to the grocery store.

* * *

"What? I wanted candy and this thing was half off."

Nick gave Sara a strange look as she took the tiara from him and put it on her head.

"You wanted candy, so you bought a plastic tiara that lights up, plays music, and dispenses candy? Why not just buy candy?"

"Are you saying you don't like my pretty tiara?" She asked in a childish voice and reached up to turn it on.

"No, I love it." He thought for a second. "I would love it a lot more if there was still candy in it."

Sara smiled sheepishly at that. She had only bought the thing yesterday and all the candy was already gone. "It was good candy." She tried to defend herself "And…I didn't have much else to eat during work."

"Have you ever noticed the fridge full of food in the break room? We do have vending machines too you know."

Seeing no way she could fight that, she gave him her infamous 'if-looks-could-kill' glare.

"Oh yeah Sara, that glare is so terrifying when you have a plastic tiara lighting up and playing music on your head." He laughed.

"I should wear this into the store." She said

"You should."

"I will." She nodded.

"You know what? I don't doubt that for a second."

Again she smiled at him. "With my luck, we'll run into someone we know." They pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Nick parked the car, and Sara got out making no move to take the childish tiara off her head. Nick laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and they walked into the store.

"Oh, junk sale!" Sara ran over to tables with myriad of items on them.

"Everyone loves the junk sale." Nick laughed.

"Hey, everything is half off. Halloween stuff, Thanksgiving stuff, Christmas stuff…" She trailed off seeing something that caught her eye.

She walked over to another table where she picked up a mangled box of glitter for under the Christmas Tree. She looked behind her to make sure Nick wasn't there, and she saw him looking at a turkey candleholder.

"Hey Nick…" She ran up behind him, and he turned around just to see her extend her arm over his head. The sparkles fell from the box, onto his shirt, into his hair, and onto the floor. She stopped just before his brown hair turned to a snowy sparkly white.

"Sara Sidle! I cannot believe you just did that!" He called after her as she ran to the next aisle.

"I can!" She shouted back over her shoulder.

He shook his head sending loose glitter to the floor. "Its on now." He muttered.

He ran into the aisle Sara had gone into seconds before, and the only person he saw was an elderly lady flipping through a 'People' magazine. Nick smiled at her, and she smiled back nodding her head towards the next aisle.

Nick tried peeking into the aisle to sneak up on Sara, but before he could see anything, he felt something soft and kind of squishy hit his head. This sent more loose glitter to the floor. He immediately went back to the safety of his own aisle and started to walk to the other end when he saw a hot pink pillow fly from the other side.

He picked it up and threw it back, smiling to himself as he sprinted down the aisle to sneak up on Sara.

"Well fine, if you don't want it, then I'll have it." She finished her sentence just in time to turn around to see Nick standing behind her with his hands behind his back.

Immediately she made an attempt to hit Nick, but he blocked the shot with two of his own pillows he picked up.

Sara ran down the aisle and Nick chased after her. She threw a pillow behind her, trying to throw him off, but Nick only fired one of his pillows at her. She turned around, swung the pillow and hit Nick in the head. He lunged at her with his pillow above his head, but she moved out of the way quick enough to be able not only to miss his shot, but hit him over his head again." The pillow flew from her hand and slid across the floor. She went to turn and run to get more ammo when she saw Nick out of the corner of her eye, and before she could do anything, it was too late. She stopped and attempted to duck to miss the shot, but she felt the pillow hit her back, and she fell to the floor.

At first Nick thought he had hurt her, but when she rolled over he could see she was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

Realizing what they had just done, Nick burst into laughter too. A few people passed by and smiled at the two. Others were standing at the end of the aisle and had been watching the whole thing. Once he had calmed down he held out his hand to help Sara up.

"Come on _princess_" He said holding out his hand. "We have an audience."

She grabbed hold of his hand and stood up. "Fine, _sparkles_."

They brushed the glitter off Nick and off his hair, which made more of a mess on the floor. Once they put the pillows back, they headed to the ice cream aisle.

"We are the only people who would have a pillow fight in the middle of a grocery store." Nick pointed out.

"Were crazy." Sara shrugged

"And I love it." Nick put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. He noticed that the tiara had somehow stayed on her head. He pressed the button and it turned on.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from behind them.

They both turned around to see Catherine and Lindsey standing behind them. Sara automatically removed her tiara and attempted to hide it behind her back, but due to the music that was still playing, it wasn't very successful.

"Hey Cath, Lindsey." Nick said

"Hi!" Lindsey said and gave Sara a strange look.

"How's school going?" Sara asked her, trying to cove up the fact that she was very unsuccessfully hiding something behind her back.

"Its fun. The only thing that isn't is math." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Catherine asked them.

"Getting ice cream. Monthly grocery run?" Sara replied.

"No, movie marathon and game night. We ran out of popcorn."

"Cool. Have fun."

"You too." Catherine said over he shoulder as they walked away.

"Mom, why was Sara wearing a plastic crown, and why does Nick have sparkles in his hair?" Lindsey asked when she knew they couldn't hear them.

"I told you we would run into someone we know." Sara said turning around.

"Nice job at hiding the evidence by the way." He pointed to the tiara that she had put back on her head.

"Thank you. If you hadn't have turned it on, then I might have been able to get away with it."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have looked so cute trying to hide something." He said as they walked into the ice cream aisle. "I'm just glad they didn't see us earlier."

"Me too. Yummy, Chunky Monkey!" Sara grabbed a carton of Chunky Monkey from the freezer and looked at the other Ben & Jerry flavors. "What do you have?" She turned around to see Nick holding a carton of Vanilla ice cream. "No way, that's boring!" She said taking it from his hands.

"Give that back." He took the ice cream from her "Its only boring when you don't make a stop at this aisle." He took her hand and led her to the next aisle.

"Toppings!" She went and put the Chunky Monkey back. 'I'll save you for another time.' She murmured to the ice cream.

When she got back, Nick had his arms full of various toppings.

"Would you like some help there Sparkles?" She held out an abandoned basket and he dropped the items in.

"Thanks. I tend to go a little nuts when it comes to toppings." He paused and looked at the items in the basket. "That's what I forgot. Nuts!" He grabbed a jar of chopped nuts and put them into the basket. "Anything else you want that I might have missed?"

Sara looked into the basket and smiled. "One thing."

"And that would be…?"

"Something vitally important."

Nick saw the evil smile on her face. "I'm going to have to guess, aren't I?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well I have chocolate, caramel, nuts, whipped cream, sprinkles." He held up each item, but paused on the sprinkles. "Which you will not be having." To make his point he shook his head again and more glitter fell to the floor.

She tried to give him an evil glare, but couldn't hide her smile.

"What am I missing?" He asked himself out loud as he looked around.

"Warm! Cold! Hot! Freezing!" Sara randomly yelled when he would look at different items.

Now it was his turn to give an evil glare.

"I know what it is." He smiled and grabbed a jar of cherries from the shelf.

"Exactly." They headed for the checkout lane.

Nick put the items from the basket on the conveyer belt, while Sara looked at magazines.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"What?" Nick asked as he payed the cashier.

"Listen to this…Baby born with squirrel tail. Elvis is still alive. Read his interview about how he was abducted by aliens." She pointed to a black and white magazine. "Who buys this stuff?" She walked over to Nick and they started leaving the store.

"Greg." Nick said before they reached the exit, and they both laughed.

"Video store next?" Sara asked as they put their bags into the back seat.

"Lets go."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update. As of right now, I have the next chapter of this written, but I'm not sure if I like it enough to post it. So, suggestions are welcome!

As always read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

"What are we going to get?"

"I don't know, lets see what they have when we get there." Nick said.

"No, I mean, are we renting something funny, romantic, or something scary?"

"Whatever you want."

"Aww, how sweet." Sara smiled at Nick.

They arrived at the video store and started in the Comedy section. They didn't see anything they liked, and the next aisle was horror.

"Shawn of the Dead." Nick picked up the movie and handed it to Sara. "It's a pretty good movie."

"Sure, why not." She looked at the movies around her, monster faces and zombies seemed to be staring at her, watching her every move "You know, I've never seen Halloween."

"You haven't?" He asked. "It's a good one, do you want to get it?"

"If you want to."

"Okay." Nick looked at the Halloween movies, and saw that they only had the fourth one. "They only have Halloween 4, is that okay?"

"Sure." Sara had picked up another movie, which she handed to Nick. "I've never seen The Ring Two. Guess I need to get out more." She laughed.

They ended up getting Shawn of the Dead, Halloween 4, and The Ring 2. Nick had seen The Ring, but not The Ring 2.

"What do you want to watch first?" Nick asked when they got into the car.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Me either."

"Do you have a quarter?"

"What?" He asked confused by the randomness of the question.

"You know, a quarter, 25 cents? Four of them make a dollar." She explain the concept of a quarter to Nick.

"I know what a quarter is, smart-ass." He joked. "Why do you want one?"

"So I can flip it to see which movie were going to watch first." She held out her hand for the quarter. "Heads will be Shawn of the Dead, and tails will be Halloween."

Nick skillfully dug through his pockets while still managing to keep the car on his side of the double yellow line. Pulling out a quarter, he handed it to Sara. "What about the Ring 2?" He asked.

"Save that for last." Sara flipped the coin and it fell onto the floor, despite her attempt to catch it. "It's…heads."

"Shawn of the Dead it is."

When they got to Sara's apartment, Nick got the bags of ice cream and toppings and Sara got the movies. They made their ice cream sundaes and sat down to watch the movies.

"What didn't you put on your ice cream?" Sara asked Nick when she saw his bowl. Sprinkles, nuts and whipped cream was almost falling out of the bowl, and Sara was sure that if he put one more sprinkle on the mound, the bottom of the bowl would fall out.

"I told you I go nuts."

"No kidding."

They settled on the couch, Nick balancing his ice cream in his lap as he reached for the remote to start the movie.

"You get one drop of stuff on my couch…" Sara warned in a playful voice

"I've done this before, and the bowl was much, much bigger." He smiled and pressed the play button on the remote.

"No comment." Sara smiled.

Shawn of the Dead turned out to be a pretty good movie, and halfway through, after their ice cream was finished, Sara found herself curled up next to Nick.

"Next!" Sara said as Nick stood up to switch DVDs. Sara got up and put the ice cream bowls into the sink and then sat back down next to Nick, cuddling up to him as she did before. Nick put his arm around Sara and started the movie.

By the time the movie got to the scene where Mike Myers is in the little girl's room, Sara had pulled her knees up to her chest and was clutching a pillow for dear life. When Mike Myers sat up from the other side of the girl's bed, Sara couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! I can't watch this!" Sara yelled and covered her face with the pillow. 'Way to be childish Sidle!' she thought to herself.

Her outburst had made Nick jump, but he stopped the movie and took the pillow off Sara's face.

"You're going to laugh now aren't you?" She asked.

"No Sara, I wouldn't do that." He pulled her into a hug.

"Scary movies aren't really my thing."

He looked at her "So then why did you say it was okay when we got them?"

She shrugged "You wanted to get them, and I didn't think it would be a problem. I haven't seen a horror movie in years."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sara kissed him. "What other movie did we get?"

"The Ring 2."

"Oh yeah." She got up and took the Halloween movie out, put it back in the case, and put The Ring 2 into the DVD player.

"Wait, what happened to 'horror movies aren't my thing'?" Nick asked

"It's The Ring 2. It cant be that bad."

Nick just looked at her.

"What? I'm the kind of girl who gets back on a horse after it knocks me off." She sat back down on the couch and pressed the Play button. "Just not the same one." She smiled.

Not long after the movie started Sara fell asleep with her head in Nicks lap. After stroking her hair for half the movie, Nick was asleep too.

The telephone woke them both up.

Sara let out a sigh when she had to get up off the couch.

She walked over to the counter where her cell phone sat next to a container of melted Vanilla ice cream. "Crap." She picked up the carton of ice cream, opened the freezer, and answered her phone all in one motion. "Hello?" She said after the fourth ring as she put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Sara, its Grissom." He said over the phone "I know it's your night off, but could you possibly come into work tonight? Catherine called and said that something came up with Lindsey."

She closed her eyes. "Yeah sure, I'll be in."

"Thank you."

"No problem, bye." Sara hung up.

"What was that about?" Nick asked from his place on the couch.

"Grissom wants me to come into work tonight."

"Oh." He got up off the couch and walked over to help her put the ice cream toppings away.

"Yeah, he told me that Catherine had called and said that something came up with Lindsey."

"Movie marathon?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I'll go in, let her have her time with her daughter."

It didn't bother Sara too much that she had to go into work, since Nick was scheduled to work tonight too.

"Shift starts in about two hours." Sara said looking at her watch "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, can we go by my place so I can get some new clothes on?"

"I told you that I could have washed the pile you had here. But no... you _had_ to take them home." She walked down the hall to her room to change and left the door open so they could still hear each other.

"Yeah, yeah, I was wrong." He said "Tell you what, just to make you happy, I'll bring some dirty clothes with me and you can wash them."

"Nope, it was a one time thing. You missed your chance." She called from her room.

He could tell by her voice that she was smiling "What if the only clothes I have are dirty ones?"

"This is just a poor attempt to get me to wash your clothes isn't it?" She walked out of her room, and met Nick by the door.

"Is it working?" He asked as he helped her put on her coat.

"Not at all." She fished the keys out of her pocket. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Didn't think I would be continuing this anytime soon, but hey, why not? I wrote this when I really wanted a kitten. Never did get one...

Sorry it took so long for me to update.

Anyways, enjoy!

----------

Once they had finished their meal at their traditional diner, they headed over to Nick's place.

"Want me to wait in the car?" Sara asked as he parked the car.

"Sure, I won't be long." Nick climbed out of the car and left it running.

Sara automatically turned up the country station and 'Summertime' by Kenny Chesney came through the speakers. She had just started to sing along when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A woman holding a box was struggling to open the back door of her car. Sara looked back to see if Nick was on his way, but she didn't see him. She grabbed the keys out of the ignition, got out, locked the car and walked over to the woman.

"Need some help?" Sara asked her.

"Oh! Yes please!" The woman gratefully smiled.

Sara opened the door for her and looked into the box.

"Aww!" She screeched "They are so cute!"

Inside the box was a litter of gray, black, and white kittens.

"Would you like one?" The woman asked "I'm moving and I can't keep them. They're free."

Sara had a huge smile on her face "I don't know…" She looked back at nicks house, he still hadn't come out. So much for not being long.

"Tell you what, you can have the litter box for free too."

"Okay!" Sara picked a gray one that was curled up sleeping in the corner.

"That's Lilly." The woman scratched Lilly's head.

Sara looked back at Nick's house, and saw him turning off the lights.

"Can I come back for the litter box later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Lilly." The woman bent down and kissed the kitten.

"Thanks!" Sara ran back to the car, careful not to drop or wake Lilly. She carefully opened the door put the cat in her lap and started the car right before Nick came out.

Nick threw his bag into the back seat and got into the car. Only when he turned around to back up did he notice the sleeping kitten.

"Sara!"

"Yes?" She asked as if she was oblivious to the fact that there was a kitten in her lap.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" She asked playing dumb.

"The kitten!"

"Oh, her names Lilly." She said calmly, as if Lilly had always been there.

"Where did you get her?"

"You're neighbor was giving them away. She was moving and couldn't keep them. Be thankful I didn't take them all."

"She's cute." Nick admitted and reached over to pet her.

The kitten woke up and let out a little meow. Sara smiled.

"Hi Lilly." She said in a calming voice that Nick loved. "I'm your new mom" She picked Lilly up and cradled her in her arms. "And this is your new dad." She pointed to Nick.

He smiled at her. "You know, last time I checked, our lab didn't have a kitty daycare. Who's going to watch her?"

"I'm sure Greg would."

"After work do you want to stop at the pet store to get a few things?"

"Okay, I'm sure Lilly would love that."

-----------

Hope you liked it! Review! More chapters to come!


End file.
